warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlfoot (Pandora910)
Owlfoot is a large brown tom with darker front paws and mossy green eyes. He has a scar above his left eye. History In The Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement Owlfoot is named Flowerpaw's mentor, and Flowerpaw is encouraged by his kind gaze. Owlfoot decides that Flowerpaw's first task as an apprentice will be a tour of the territory along with Rockfall and Crowpaw. He explains all the important landmarks to the two apprentices along with Rockfall. Later, Owlfoot is giving Flowerpaw a hunting lesson on catching mice. He praises her for her improvement. He explains about different kinds of hunting methods, but encourages Flowerpaw to be patient, something Flowerpaw notices he always talks about. After hunting, Owlfoot takes Flowerpaw out on patrol. While out on patrol, Owlfoot scents AshClan cats on their territory, when a fight is about to break out Owlfoot sends Flowerpaw back to camp to send back up. Owlfoot makes it away from the battle with just a scar over his eye. Later, he takes Flowerpaw out battle training along with Sunpaw. Owlfoot assures Flowerpaw that Sunpaw will be able to help Flowerpaw out, despite being older. After making a mistake, Owlfoot tells Flowerpaw not to bed so hard on herself. After the trip to the moonstone, Owlfoot asks Falconclaw if he and Flowerpaw if they can join him and Thornpaw hunting. Falconclaw begrudgingly agrees, Flowerpaw notices that Owlfoot looks uncomfortable when Falconclaw takes charge. Owlfoot and Falconclaw find Flowerpaw and Thornpaw playing, When Falconclaw yells at the two of them, Owlfoot defends them, then encourages them to get back to camp. When Rustkit and Barkkit go missing, Owlfoot along with Falconclaw takes Flowerpaw and Thornpaw out searching for the two kits. Owlfoot later explains to the two of them that it is Feathernose and Honeypaw's job to heal the Clan, not theirs. Flowerpaw sees Owlfoot step out of the medicine cat den and he lets out a wail of sorrow, he then tells Flowerpaw that Firetail has died. He then goes on to tell Applepaw and Sandpaw and the three of them grieve for her. He later apologizes to Flowerpaw for not attending her first gathering. A moon later, Owlfoot celebrates Applespots and Sandfoot getting their warrior names. Owlfoot takes Flowerpaw out on an assesment along with Falconclaw and Thornpaw, telling her that she is one of the most skilled apprentices. When Flowerpaw aggravates her old injury, Owlfoot takes her to the medicine cat den, ending her assesment. After her injury heals, Owlfoot gets Flowerpaw out on her warrior assesment, after the assesment is over Owlfoot praises Flowerpaw for her hunting skills.Before the ceremony, Flowerpaw thanks Owlfoot for being such a great mentor, he thanks her for being a great apprentice. Flowerpelt reveales later that Owlfoot has become mates with Moonfur, and she is glad that he found happiness. Flowerpelt asks Owlfoot if he is excited for his new kits and he says he is, despite being scared to take a mate after the death of Firetail. Moons later, Owlfoot celebrates Poppypaw switching to a medicine cat apprentice. As Flowerpelt slips into darkness, she hears the voice of Owlfoot who says he doesn't smell a rogue despite what Falconclaw said. Flowerpelt tunes back in in the medicine cat den and Owlfoot says that he doesn't trust Falconclaw. Feathernose shows Flowerpelt what is happening in her Clan and she sees Owlfoot speaking out against Falconclaw. After Falconclaw's exile, Brightclaw's patrol finds the dead body of Owlfoot. The Clan realizes that he had been killed by Falconclaw. Flowerpelt realizes that he was killed because he was her mentor, and because Owlfoot spoke out against him the entire time. The Clan holds vigil for Owlfoot. Owlfoot is present in the ranks of StarClan when Flowerpelt goes to recive her nine lives, he gives her a life for paitence. ''Jaggedstar's Choice ''Coming soon Kin Members Mates: Firetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Moonfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: Sandfoot: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Applespots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Poppyfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Springkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: Squirreltail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Briarrose: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandsons: Redclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Thrushclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Rockfur: Deceased, unknown afterlife residence Stonepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Granddaughters: Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cinderflame: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Pebblestep: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Blizzardkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Great-Grandsons: Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Burnpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Yarrowtail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cloudspots: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Owlkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Breezekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Image Gallery Category:Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:Poppyfur's Betrayal Characters Category:Branchfur's Code Characters Category:Jaggedstar's Choice Characters